User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimo Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genesjs (Talk) 05:29, January 31, 2010 Nope, I don't mind at all! XD In fact, I'm actually grateful that you made that box on the front page for me, because it'll be easier to make new articles that way. Thank you ^_^ [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob! Lemme know if there's anything else I can help with--OOH! That brings up a question. Will RPs (if there are any) be held in mainspace or in the forums? If the latter, I'd like to create the fandom forums as well. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RPs can be either in Mainspace, or in the Forums, it doesn't really matter. People are free to create their RPs anywhere they wish (Except for the rules and help pages, of course XD), along with any of their other Fanon material, such as fan characters and fan art. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey, then I'll go on ahead and make 'em! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Be forewarned: That Sapphire the Foxcoon guy? There's a good chance that he's CG in disguise. Me and some other Admins over at the SFW have found some possible evidence already that could link Sapphire to CG. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Whoaa. Thanks for the heads-up. And the RP forums are complete! All they need now are roleplays! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You wanna know the funny thing? I already made a category page for RPs XD http://ultimofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_pages But it has that add picture box in it, and I don't like how it makes the page look, and I like your RP page better, so I'll just go ahead and delete the one I already made XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lemme show you how to make a category: : :Create a page called "Category:Insert name" *Note: When you put the prefix "Category", the page automatically becomes a category, as long as it's been spelled right. : :Add in the category, and save. *Note: You could put information about your category in as well, just like you can with a real article. : :Categorize certain pages that fit under said category *Note: When a category itself is categorized, it's called a "sub-category". That help? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I knew how to make categories for some time now XD In fact, I just made one the very minute that you left your last message XD http://ultimofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Music [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh... 0_0| Eheheheh ^_^| erm...anyways, good for you. Also, when making a link to another page, it dosen't have to be a full URL (http:// thing) if it's a part of the Wiki. You could've done this instead Music, or if you wanted to make a link for Ultimo, youd've done that as well. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, there's no need to be embarassed XD Anyway, I've tried doing that on some other Wikis I've been on, I usually ended up getting a box with a "1" or "2" next to it XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Again, those are links, not articles. XD You'll get the hang of them --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And thank you for the work that you're doing around here, I really appreciate it. I also didn't think that I'd find another Ultimo fan on the Sonic Wikis, or even get someone to join my Wiki so soon. I only created this place today, after all XD But I'm real happy, because now I know that I'm not the only Ulti fan on the Sonic Wikis anymore! Whoo! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure! And also, if you like, I could make an icon for the Wiki tomorrow as well. I'm not sure what it'd be of yet, exactly, but I'm sure I could get a few ideas. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) An icon? What is that? Is that a way of advertising Wikis? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's a little picture, like the ones on your desktop. The Recycle Bin has a picture of a trash can, Paint has a picture of a cup full of art tools, and so on. And, when you save a website in "Favorites", there's an icon representing a certain site. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oooohh.... Sure, go ahead and make one if you like! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'll have it ready by tomorrow! And I already have the picture I'm gonna use, so it'll be a snap! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I wish you luck, Shelly! And BTW, you know about NiGHTS Rocks, right? She's depressed that none of her other friends talk to her anymore, so I was wondering, if you happen to be a friend of hers, that you could say something to her, like tommorow or something. I'm good friends with her, and I'm concerned about her. She seems really sad.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! (30 seconds later) Done! She should be better by morning. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 07:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I'm gonna try and spread the word tommorow, so hopefully more people will notice her. So do read Shonen Jump? That's the magizine that I read Ultimo in. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 07:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not a subscriber, but yeah I do. My uncle got my sis a bunch of Shonen Jump, but at first she didn't want them and gave them to me. Then we stumbled upon a manga called Rosario + Vampire and she took 'em back. -_-| --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 07:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Well, I'll try to see if I can find Yamato's full name on the other Ultimo Wiki. IDK why, but I couldn't seem to find it in the first chapter. But still, that sucks, though. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 07:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, you already did. I didn't read the whole thing XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 07:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) New problem Hi, Shelly. I know I've warned you about this before, but I think that CG is up to his old tricks yet again. Me and some of the other Admins believe that he's now going under the name "Sapphire the Foxcoon", but me and another SFW Admin called Gamergirl304 might've discovered some new information. We think he's tricking Sharna into helping him again, and this time, it's at a Wiki that he's created that's called The Sonic Fan Comic Wiki. Me and Gamer alone have already found several things about BOTH Sharna and Sapphire's behavior towards each other that could suggest that they've actually known each other for some time, instead of just meeting up yesterday, and we also believe that Sharna knows whp Sapphire really is, but is putting on an act. Me, Gamer, and Twi believe that Sapphire might be CG, but he's going by another name now, and Sharna is willingly going along with him and helping him out around his Wiki. I know that Sharna is going to ask some poeple, including you, Kit, and Sunny to come and join his Wiki, but I really think that you shouldn't, because not only do some of us supsect Sapphire of being CG, Sapphire may also be posting fan material from DA without the original creator's permission, essentially making that Wiki a giant bomb that's getting ready to explode, and the angry creators are the detonator. Don't trust Sapphire or Sharna. Sharna is probably lying to us about him, so IDT that we should believe what she says. They talk as though they've known each other for a while, instead of just meeting up yesterday. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. If anyone can persuade the truth outta Sharna, though, it's gotta be me. I'll solve this mystery and figure out who this Saphire the Foxcoon guy really is. I know, you JUST said "Don't trust Sharna", but I know what I'm doing. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. To be honest, I was kinda hoping that I could get your help, because I know that you're really good friends with Sharna. And I only said "Don't trust her" because I don't think that she's completely aware of what she possibly getting herself into. Anyway, here's the Wiki that I told you about, the one that belongs to Sapphire: http://sonicfancomics.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Fan_Comics_Wiki I'm doing some contributing there, and I'm trying to earn his and Sharna's trust by working hard there, so I can hopefully get a little more closer to them. The goal for me right now is to make sure that they're comfotable with me being there. You see, I got into a fight with Sharna about CG on the SFW yesterday, and although we got it all settled, she didn't want to hear anything that I said while I was talking to her. So in other words, she probably doesn't trust me right now, so I'm working to make sure that they feel comfortable with me being there. Heck, Sapphire commented on her blog on that Wiki that he thought that I wasn't going to come back after I showed up on the first day (I got into a fight with CG myself before, on the SNN's Shout Box. I was one of the people who exposed him when he was "The Particle" on the SFW". I think that Sharna knew all alongthat CG was The Paticle, but she claimed that she "forgot" about him having that account name. I think that she was lying to everyone about that). But yeah, I could really use your help, because I noticed that these two talk to each other as though they knew each other for a while, instead of just meeting upp 2 days ago. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm on the case. I'm gonna be undercover over there, and chatting it up with Sharna. We'll see what happens, and I'll report whatever I find out to you. P.S. What was that evidence you found that could connect those two, by the way? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 02:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Once again, I thank you for helping me. I've observed Sapphire RP on the SFW's Shout Box, and he RPed a lot like The Particle (Who was actually CG, of course). Or he feels like the same person when he RPs, at least. Feel free to do whatever you want, whenever you want. In the meantime, I will contribute here, on the Sonic Wikis, and on Sapphire's Wiki, and work as an under-cover agent. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) And I'll do the same. Sharna usually isn't on this late, so I'll have to wait until tomorrow before I can really do some investigating. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 02:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Anyway, Skye (Or Tawny) has put a link on the SFW's Shout Box that you might find interesting. You can use this to get caught up on Ultimo ^_^ http://www.onemanga.com/ULTIMO/ [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm already reading it there as we speak! (I did yesterday, too) --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 03:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh XD Well, maybe I should read the Manga online, since it's mostly up tp date about the manga XD So which chapter are you on so far? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 (only 20 more pages to go!). I've been going to that site since, I think, September. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Skye reads all her Manga there XD I'm on chapter 9 right now. I'm reading the series in the actual magazines, instead of on the Internet. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I read it online because it saves money --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 02:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it could be easier just to read them online, but I doubt that they'd be on some of those sites forever. Besides, i'm a collector. My profile on the SNN says so, after all XD Anyway, the other Admins tricked Sapphire into coming into an online chat room that we use, and we found out that he was CG because Sapphire's name matched CG's on Xat.com (It's the site where out online chat rooms are, including the one I just told you about. The one that the other SFW Admins led Sapphire to). After pressing him on this issue, Sapphire admitted he was CG. Not only that, Sharna began to distrust him because he lied to her about his true identity, and she told him that she doesn't like him anymore. We just exposed CG again and pulled Sharna out of his grasp. So in other words, mission accomplished! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC)thumb|300px|right|Mission accomplished! :D YES!! I can finally quit that lousy Wiki! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 03:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it may not be so lousy if CG can somehow get aa few dozen more people to join it (Not saying that I support him in anyway). We got proof of his confession. The Admins took screenshots of what he said, and I saved the whole conversation to my computer on a Word Document. We got all the proof we need to show people that Sapphire is actually CG. Anyway, I'm staying at his Wiki to help out until Saturday because (Go ahead and call me crazy, because I probably am) I'm doing that worthless fool a favor because he kept Sharna happy untill today. But when Saturday comes, I'm leaving his Wiki for good. But yeah, we got him 2 times in a row, and since we've exposed him, you don't have to do anymore undercover work. You're free as a bird now ^_^ [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) YAY! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 03:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL XD I see that you changed your sig to "Bara-Chan" here. So what is Bara-Chan? And (If you don't mind me asking) why did you change your sig here? Oh, before I forget, I should tell you something: On the SFW Shout Box earlier, when both CG and Sharna were talking on it, CG made a joke that says "The Internet is another wrod for Monkey". So, remembering your characters famous quote, I responded as your character by saying this: "Shelly: *Stomps foot on the ground* DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY!!" When I said that, everyone thought that I was you for a minute XD Anyway....I'm sorry for RPing as your character without for permission, even if it was only for line line....please don't hate me.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) LOLZ! XD I wish I coulda seen people's reaction to the monkey thing! And I wouldn't hate you for something as little as that. I mean, a lot of people like to do that, the Monkey catchphrase is popular on more than one Sonic Wiki. Anyways, my sig is "Bara-chan" because that's the name of my Ultimo fanchar. Sooner or later I'll upload her picture and write her story. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I neeed to make my own Ultimo fan characters. It wouldn't make sense for a person to create an Ultimo Fanon Wiki if he himself doesn't have any fanon characters =/ Anyway, as for people's reactions, perhaps it would be better just to show you XD *x0:51 <Sapphire The Foxcoon> Okay, gee... I was alone on SFCW :( *x0:51 <Sharnathehedgehog> Sorry. I was gonna go over there *x0:53 <Sapphire The Foxcoon> Sapphire: "Internet is another word for monkey." *x0:54 <Sharnathehedgehog> XD? *x0:54 <Genesjs> Shelly: *Stomps foot on the ground* DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!!! *x0:55 <Kagimizu> Yo! *x0:55 <Schoolbus13> SFCW is quiet.... *x0:55 <Tails6000> (....you took shelly on the shoutbox without her permission) *x0:55 <Sapphire The Foxcoon> Sapphire: "Some link for Reversopedia..." *x0:55 <Kagimizu> RPing as Shelly without her permission, are we? *x0:55 <Tails6000> hi kag nice game of brawlk yesterday...I liked when I owned ya first match *x0:55 ...XD *x0:55 <Sharnathehedgehog> IT WAS GEN! *x0:55 <Tails6000> here is a future taunt quote I will fix up *x0:55 <Sapphire The Foxcoon> Sapphire: "Another name for some female hedehogs... DRAMA QUEENS. XD" *x0:55 <Sharnathehedgehog> I DIN'T DO NOTHIN!!!!!!!! *x0:56 <Tails6000> "Can't touch me!" (XD I'm using Twister's quotes for intimidation) *x0:56 ...Speedy: *laughing hard enough to pass out* *x0:56 <Kagimizu> Gen -_- *x0:56 ...You know better than that. *x0:56 <Sharnathehedgehog> GUYS! Did you hear that I'm doing an Alternate story line for my Fan fiction. *x0:56 <Schoolbus13> (log sout of SFW and goes back to SFCW) *x0:56 <Sharnathehedgehog> _*? *x0:56 <Tails6000> (XD its funny, and uhhhh kag when its a saturday we MUST try to get online against twi) *x0:57 <Sharnathehedgehog> (I'm on there too) *x0:57 <Sapphire The Foxcoon> (Heads to SFCW...) *x0:58 <Genesjs> To everyone: Sorry, I couldn't help it. When Sapphire said "Monkey" I HAD to do ti XD *x0:58 ...it* *x1:00 <Tails6000> I see *x1:00 <Sharnathehedgehog> I get it XD *x1:01 <Genesjs> Sorry for confusing everyone XD *x1:01 <Tails6000> XD I still can't wait for the Speedy-Su (re ya done with speedy's head or anything just want the *x1:01 ...-character's percentage and such XD) *x1:03 <Sharnathehedgehog> G2g shower *x1:03 <Kagimizu> Well, don't do it again without her permission Gen -_- *x1:03 <Tails6000> ok sharna *x1:03 ...oh asnd kag *x1:04 ...what if Twister and statyx were in those brawls we had? *x1:04 ...BTW whats your most memorabbly hilarious brawl? *x1:04 ...BESIDES! the 1 srock match *x1:04 ...which I totally screwed us up on *x1:04 <Genesjs> To Kag: Okay, okay.... *x1:05 ...It was only one line anyway, so I don't think she will mind once I tell her. *x1:08 <Sapphire The Foxcoon> Sapphire: "Internet is another name for MONKEY :3" (I'll go ahead and delete this off of here once you're done reading it XD) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) XD! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think a lot of people liked it when I did that... =/ But I know In fooled Kag for sure XD So how's it been going? Have you been reading more Ultimo lately? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Bara-Chan's page I created a page of Bara-chan for you. I'm gonna make some more canon character pages later. I hope that your day is going well for you. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 19:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You have got to check this out! XD http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia Search for "Ultimo Fanon Wiki" and see what comes up.... XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ...I don't get it XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you see any other Ultimo Fanon Wikis coming up when you search for one? I don't. There are plenty of other Ultimo Wikis that have been created already (You can find a list of them by just searching for "Ultimo"), including the other one that I've showed you, that can be found by just searching for them, but there is no Ultimo Fanon Wiki, other than this one, that comes up when you search for it. So do you know what this means...? XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm just gonna shoot here...it means that you're the first person to create a fanon wiki of Ultimo that should eventually become a popular fan club for Karakuridoji Ultimo readers? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC)I give up, wutzit mean??? ..........XD Well, Maybe I'm being a little bit smug about it, but I cna't help but feel revieved that I haven't copied what someone else has already done. But yeah, I believe that I've created the first and official Ultimo Fanon Wiki. And this is a community, not a fan club XD Anyone has the right to be here :3 Well, almost anyone... (Thinking of CG, and some other Trolls and Vandals that I know about) So tell me, do you like Ultimo himself other than any other character so far, too? XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so far Ultimo's my favorite. I like Yamatom, too (sorta) but basically I think he's a nut. And Sayama is one to jump to conclusions, based on what I read in Chapter 3. --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Sayama seems that way, doesn't she? Poor Yamato.... (And maybe Ultimo) XD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but it sure did look like he was about to "jump" Ultimo (was he, though???), who was just a little boy in Sayama's eyes, not a Karakuridoji! XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] I�know XD When I first saw that scene, I wan like "Oh boy... O_O", then I was like "PFFFFTT!!!! XD" at the end of the chapter XD That scene was just so dang akward XDXD [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So was I! XD I wonder if the anime (if there is one someday) is gonna have that scene? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) If the Anime (if there ever is one) does have that scene in it, then I'm probably gonna chuckle at that, too XD And who knows, maybe there will be an Anime for Ultimo (I certanly hope there will be :D). There was for Shaman King, and Ultimo was created by the creator of Shaman Kinf and Marvel's Stan Lee. The fact that those two created Ultimo, alone, is popular. So I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually cam eout with an Anime or movie about it :3 [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 06:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I can't wait to watch that someday! Who knows? Maybe its in development as we speak! P.S. I watched Shaman King of FoxBox before it was cancelled. Although, I have speculations they're gonna put it back on soon XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I need to watch Shaman King. Heck, I haven't even read the Manga yet XD But yeah, I really hope that they at least make an Anime movie out of it, but an Anime seires would be even better. But in case they do make an anime movie or series, I hope that they don't screw up the story or facts about the Doji, because I think that it would suck if they changed it in such a way that it contradicts the original Manga in some ways, or worse, completely. I know they did that with Full Metal Alchemist when they made the manga series into an anime, and they essentially srewed up the story but changing a lot of stuff. Many fans probably complained enough about it, becaue Japan released an new FMA anime that's more like the original manga, much to Tawny's (Or Skye's) delight XD But yeah, I think that I'd hate it if they changed some things from the original Ultimo manga in the Anime, and bassically screw some stuff up about the story (among other things still yet to be discovered in the manga). But I probably won't complain much since it is an Anime of Ultimo, but I might still be disappointed if they change a lot of stuff.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] [[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ *waving* Here's that hint I was talking about XD Anyway Shells, since I don't have a proper link to this place, could you leave messages on my talkpage here? Sorry if that would be too inconveniant or something. Anyway, since I'm here, I'm sure you know what that means....--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) FANCHARACTERS! WOOOOT! And sure, I'll leave you messages instead of the other way around. (that's a first) --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup! I've been a fan for almost 12 hours, and I already have a Doji in mind. Wanna hear about him? And thanks, but don't worry, you don't have to do it on any of the other wikis if ya don't want to.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :#) Cool! Please, share! :D :#) I want to do it! I rarely visit your talk page unless it's urgent. I'll get to it...eventually... --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']]Here comes another random discussion! I know! :D Kag told me that he was a fan of Ultimo on the SFW Shout Box earlier today, after he mentioned that he thought this place got deleted because the search window on Central said this place was XD Anyway, he knew about this place, but I gave him the link to it on the SFW SHout Obx in order to show him that this place is still here. He also said something about a fan character of his, I believe.... Anyway, yeah, I'm happy that Kag's here too! Puppy1 came here, too, and I gave the link to this place to a SFW User called NikkieJay, who happens to be a fan of Ultimo too! :D We're getting more people here already, and I haven't placed this place on the Wikia Spotlight! :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! We should also mention this place to the Ultimo Wiki, so they can list us as their "sister" Wiki, and we can do the same for them! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean Ultimopedeia (The Ultimo Wiki I've shown you before)? Well, there's other Ultimo Wikis too, believe it or not. If you count this Wiki and Ultimopedia out, I'd say that there's 2 other Ultimo Wikis, perhaps more than that (You can search for "Ultimo Wiki" at Central and see what comes up if you want) But so far, out of all the ones I've checked, Ultimopedia appears to be the most active. But yeah, I think that it would eb a good idea to tell the other Ultimo Wikis about us and see if we can make our Wikis "Sibling Wikis". [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :#) Well, he's a good Doji. While he's not one of the Six...... (forgot name ^_^;), he's just as strong as them, and can even hold his own against Vice, albeit for only a short while. He represents calmness and serenity. As such, he is always relaxed and calm, almost to the point of being lazy. He always has a calm expression on his face, with lazy half-closed eyes and a gently smile. Even when he becomes dead serious, he never tenses up or loses his cool. His attacks revolve around pergerines and snakes, his representing color is sky blue, and his representing animal is the pergerine. His special power is soemothing of a powered-down version of Ultimo's: he is able to slow down time around himself to a near standstill, and easily avoid incoming attacks. To everyone else, it looks like the attacks phaze through him. However, anything he comes into contact with, ally or enemy, on purpose or by accident, is freed from the effects of his ability. That's all I'm gonna put in one setting. :#) Aw, thanks ^_^ No rush though.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 05:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :#) Awesome!! You came up with that in under 12 hours? If there were fanchar Grammies, you'd win each year! P.S. Who's his master? :#) Good, 'cuz I didn't plan on rushing it anytime soon XD --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 05:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC)